


Fuuka's Pregnant Cravings

by erebus450c



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Inflation, Overeating, Pregnant, Pregnant Sex, Tittyfuck, Weight Gain, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erebus450c/pseuds/erebus450c
Summary: I am so fucking sorry I was high as hell when I made this so yeah but honestly it's pretty hot if you're in to this sort of thing so yeah.





	Fuuka's Pregnant Cravings

A heavily pregnant Fuuka wakes up from her slumber, only to realize that she's hungry, very hungry. "*sigh*, why does this always happen so early in the morning?"  
a tired and irritated Fuuka exclaimed, as loud as she could for 3 in the morning. She got up from her position of laying down in her bed, and slowly lowered herself  
onto the floor beneath her. She had some trouble, as any teenager 8 months pregnant would, being so far along in her pregnancy meant that she was bloated, rotund, and  
much heavier than her slim figure before. Even her bust and thighs were noticeably bigger. She stood up, out on some blue plaid pajama pants that just barely fit  
around her waist (they were even stretching at the seams) and headed down to the Kitchen. She looked around the fridge looking for something to eat.

She saw a multitude of foods and desserts, but none of them appealed to her  
at the moment. She was craving... Ice Cream... with that fudge coating that dries up on the top. She looked around in the ice box for some, but found none. She considered  
asking Makoto if he would go to the mini-mart for her, just quickly, but she didn't want to disturb him, especially since it was so early in the morning. She sighed, and  
looked around the pantry for anything good to eat. Instant ramen, no, crackers, no. Suddenly, she heard a growling noise coming from her stomach, and felt even hungrier.  
"Ah... Don't worry, i'll find us something that's, sweet, creamy, and yummy to eat just for us, okay?" She said to her belly, talking to her baby as if it could hear her.  
She rubbed her big belly as if to soothe it, and kept searching. She eventually landed on peanut butter, as it was the closest thing to ice cream. She grabbed the jar,  
got a spoon from the drawer, and started to eat, and eat, and eat. She eventually finished the whole jar, but made a bit of a mess on herself regrettably, getting spots  
of peanut butter on her sizeable belly and mouth. She let out a small belch, and plopped down on the couch, as she was quite tired from waking up so early. Still hungry,  
she turned on the TV and closed her eyes. "I... wish I had... some ice cream..." she whispered to herself as she went to sleep.

Suddenly, a loud commercial woke her up. Frightened, she let out a gasp, and looked around. Slightly frightened and confused, she turned off the TV and looked for a clock,  
to check the time. "Uh... 4:30?" She looked at the clock in the living room and saw that only about an hour had passed. She sighed and sat herself up on the couch, slowly.  
As she was, she noticed that her chest felt a little, tight. The sports bra that was holding her large bust together felt tight for some reason. It hadn't felt this way  
before, so she wondered if it was just her imagination. Paying little mind, she struggled to get back up, feeling heavier than ever, she walked back to her room. But, on  
her way past the kitchen, she noticed something on the table. A white bag with a red "THANK YOU" insignia plastered on it. She walked over to see the contents inside to find,  
2 tubs of ice cream with chocolate fudge sauce to boot. It was exactly what she was craving. Her belly let out a loud grumble, as she saw the contents. Even though she had  
eaten an entire jar of peanut butter, she was still practically starving. At that point she started to quiver, as she knew that whoever or whatever brought this, must've been  
thinking about her. "W-well, Makoto does always know what I want when i-i'm hungry" she meekly stated. "I wonder if t-thats his fatherly instincts kicking in?" she said,  
with a sense of eager. Her plump belly let out another roar, as if to say "What are you waiting for?" Well, what was she waiting for? She opened the container of Vanilla  
ice cream and poured the fudge sauce all over it, and she messily devoured it. She mercilessly stuffed her face with the beautiful flavor combination of vanilla and  
chocolate. Before she knew it, she was done with one tub of the stuff, and she was only half full. She ripped open the second container with hasty vigor and spilled the  
remaining fudge sauce all over the fruity sherbet, ruining the flavor if any was left over. This to her, even tasted better than the last. Her arm had a brain of it's own,  
as it shoveled piles of creamy, sweet, fruity, fudgey, goodness into her mouth. Brain Freezes be damned, she was too hungry to notice them. She eventually finished it off,  
leaving an irreversible mess in its wake. She felt amazing. She felt as full as a, well, full person. She patted her sticky belly, which was covered in fudge sauce, and  
let out a surprisingly meager burp.

"Ahhh! I'm so full!" She said, rubbing her bloated baby bump. "Well, I think it's time for a good nights-" she was cut off by a weird feeling in her belly and a monstrus sound.  
"Uhhh... I feel... really... funny... *burp*" she said, sounding light headed. "What was... in that... *burp*... Ice... cream?..." She held on to her rotund tummy as it made  
strange noises, and started to feel like it was moving. Then it happened.

"Wha-?" she looked at her feet as they started to feel weird. What she saw was, her feet, bloating up. Her feet looked like more and more fat was being transferred to them, as  
they swelled, and swelled. Then once her feet were truly brimming with pudge, she felt the sensation move up to her calves. The already tight pants squeezed around her growing  
lower legs, as it looked like a tube of grease was filling up her smaller calves with lard. She was growing some thick cankles. Once her calves were nice and full, with  
the pajama bottoms positively stuck to her skin, the feeling went to her thighs. She felt the thighs widening and getting closer together, expanding both inward, and out. That's when  
she heard a loud "RIIPPPP!!!" The pajama bottoms which at this point were a few sizes to small, finally broke free of their binds, exposing bloated, fat thighs, that looked  
like they belonged on a cow. "Aieee!!!" Fuuka yelled out as her pants ripped under her pudge. Then, it seemed to settle down. "Oh good, right before it could-" then she stopped  
as the sensation moved to her butt. "Oh, no no no!" She said as the fat positively filled her ass with pudge, turning an already pretty big butt, into a big, fat, jiggly wad  
of fat that looked like it could be played with like play-doh. Then, suddenly, she felt it move to her big, rotund, pregnant belly. It filled the belly up with so much chub,  
you could practically hear it make a bouncing sound. The belly was filled up with the fat so it looked like a big beach ball with fudge all over. The cherry on top was Fuuka's  
outie belly button, which made the already huge belly into a masterpiece. It was so fat. But it wasn't done with the belly yet, as the thing moved to Fuuka's love handles,  
in which it filled them to the brim of fat, with big pudgy, doughy handles to ravage and move around with ease. "*sobs* A-are, we *sobs* done y-yet? *sobs*" Fuuka yelled out  
as her once cute form transformed into a big tub of lard. Then the sensation moved to her already bloated breasts. It filled up her bosom to the point of pain. Her boobs started  
overflowing out of her tight little sports bra, until the point where the binding holding them together broke, overspilling massive, fatty breasts onto her torso. Finally the  
sensation moved to her arms where they plumped up her arms with fat, almost making the things useless.

Then, it stopped. Now, what we're left with is a plump, dirty, piggy, chunky, fat, big, mom to be. "*sobs* W-why, why did this happen to me?" Fuuka cried out. Then, out of the  
shadows, Makoto stumbled across Fuuka in this state. As she was crying, Makoto embraced her, silently. "M-makoto! You're h-here!" Fuuka looked up hopefully at him. He just smiled  
and nodded. "Y-you should really leave though *sniffle*" Fuuka said, changing her tone a little. Makoto looked at her with a confused look. Why wouldn't he want to stay with his  
girlfriend. She saw his expression and she knew what it meant. "L-look at me... I'm... I'm hideous... I'm just a fat pig..." Fuuka said, seldom she looked at Makoto, too embarrassed  
to even show her face. "I don't care about that." Makoto spoke, in complete monotone. Fuuka knew that when Makoto spoke, he needed answers. "B-but, I thought you said that I was  
exactly your type... Now look at me... I-I'm not even remotely close to what I was..." Makoto shook his head and grasped Fuuka's shoulders. "Fuuka, I love you for who you are. Not  
for your looks." Makoto spoke in monotone, but even he could sense the sincerity of those words. "......" Makoto looked at Fuuka's figure and blushed a little. "...A-and besides..."  
Makoto showed actual emotion besides stoicism. Fuuka looked up in confusion wiping away tears. Face red, Makoto said "...i always did like, uh.... bigger... girls."

END

 

 

 

 

NSFW:  
Fuuka looked at him after he said that and saw, a shred of desire in his eyes. "Makoto.. do you...?" Makoto's penis erected just a little when Fuuka talked like that. God, she was so  
cute, and now that she was as plump as a partridge, he was red hot. Without words, Makoto unbuttoned his shirt and unzipped his pants. Fuuka was surprised and blushed a little. Makoto  
took of his underwear and picked up Fuuka. He rubbed her big, round, boulbus belly and caressed her chubby underside. "God.... Fuuka.... seeing you like this... I.. Can't... Contain...  
myself..." Makoto put the chubby girl to her knees, right at his dick's height, and he rammed his penis into her thick, meaty boobs. Fuuka started to lick his penis whenever it popped  
up in between thrusts to get some of the chocolate fudge on her tongue. It felt great, as Makoto's penis was massaged by two thick breasts, and it pleased the chubby Fuuka as well, as  
being pregnant made her have sore boobs, and this was a great massage. Eventually, Fuuka grabbed Makoto's dick and started to suck. As she did, he played with her chubby love handles and  
pregnant belly. He knew it was somewhat fucked up to be screwing a pregnant girl, especially one that he impregnated, but he didn't care, it felt amazing. Finally, Makoto turned Fuuka  
onto her back, and started eating out her bloated pussy, whilst playing with her thick ass and thighs. "M-Makoto!!! OhhH!!!! I'm....I'm...!!!" 

NSFW : END


End file.
